First Order Stormtrooper Armour and Weapons
Armour - First Order Stormtrooper Armour The First Order stormtroopers wore stark white-colored stormtrooper armor, and its design drew upon that of the foregone clone troopers of the Clone Wars and the Imperial stormtroopers of the Galactic Civil War. The First Order, during its conflict with the Resistance and its supporting government, the New Republic, sought to have the recognizable and once-feared stormtroopers once again lead the charge against the former enemies of the Galactic Empire. The design of past stormtrooper armor was improved upon, adding at least greater flexibility through an updated joint design. One stormtrooper captain, Phasma, wore her own distinctive stormtrooper armor polished in chromium as a representation of power. Other specialized stormtroopers, such as Flametroopers and Snowtroopers, wore a variant of the First Order stormtrooper armor representing their specializations. To denote rank, commanding stormtroopers wore color coded pauldron armor plates. The stormtrooper helmets had a glossy betaplast finish, which required constant cleaning. They were also equipped with a smoke filtration system and an external tank hook-up, although the helmets could not filter toxins. Aside from providing standard protection for the wearer's head, the stormtrooper helmet had both communication and targeting systems for the foot soldiers, although quadnoculars were required for any enhanced imaging. The helmets contained polarized lenses, but lacked advanced imaging gear in order to keep the helmet's weight down. AR - 18 SDC - Main Body 85, Arms 40, Legs 60, Helmet 40 Notes - -10% to prowl and swim skills, fully environmental. +1 strike on ranged attacks. Comlink Range 100km. F-11D Blaster Rifle The F-11D blaster rifle was a blaster rifle manufactured by Sonn-Blas Corporation. This ranged weapon was the successor of the older E-11 blaster rifle used by the Galactic Empire. It served as the standard issue weapon of First Order stormtroopers. Design features include an adjustable J19 electroscope with eight-power magnification and low-light capability, a removable butt stock assembly, magnatomic adhesion grip with integrated power feed intigator, and a foregrip. Captain Phasma used an F-11D that featured a chromium finish, butt stock, and a recurved trigger guard. Damage - 6d6sd Range - 350m Bonuses - +1 strike, x8 magnification Ammo - 100 Cost - 1200 SE-44C blaster pistol The SE-44C blaster pistol was a blaster pistol manufactured by Sonn-Blas Corporation for the First Order. The pistol alerts the user with a vibrating pulser to indicate low ammunition. Damage - 5d6sd Range - 200m Bonuses - na Ammo - 50 Cost - 500 Z6 riot control baton The Z6 riot control baton, also known simply as the Z6 baton, was type of baton used by First Order riot control stormtroopers to shock or pummel an opponent. It was also capable of resisting the plasma blade of a lightsaber. Stormtroopers normally used it in conjunction with a betaplast riot shield, and the weapon itself was capable of being spun around by its handle. Damage - 3d6sd plus punch damage Range - melee Bonuses - na Ammo - can remain powered for 10 minutesof continuous use Cost - 400 Riot Shield SDC - 120